


Losing All My Sleep On You

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: But Chan trusts him—he trusts Seungsik with all his life, he knows Seungsik will completely stop when he cries the safe word. He knows Seungsik won't take advantage of him, however high is Chan in his state of mind.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Losing All My Sleep On You

**Author's Note:**

> This originally posted on privatter on my twitter...but I like this enough (and, now, confident enough) to let this out here on ao3 /sighs  
> This is my first time writing dom/sub undertones (and it's pretty stereotypical if you ask me), but I'm open to suggestion and critics regarding this matter all the time! (Also because I plan to write more of cough dom!ssik cough)
> 
> Also, this is vaguely inspired by that dispatch x vlive video... I was freaking out about that vid on twitter a while ago...

And, really, a pleasant shiver comes down to Chan's stomach when he catches Seungsik's stare—the familiar sharp gaze, the one that doesn't come with his usual toothy smile. Somewhere in the back of his head, Chan realizes that his friends won't notice a thing. Serious Seungsik during study session is very much expected, but Chan knows from the way Seungsik doesn't even lift the corner of his lips up, this intense stare is not coming from whichever complicated theory Byungchan brings down to the table.  
  
Seungsik just sits there, across the table, and _stares_. Chan feels his legs slowly weaken.  
  
On another occasion, Chan often finds Seungsik's arm around his waist, putting him in place firmly, but not unkindly. It always looks harmless—when they're huddling too close during movie nights in Seungwoo's place, or when they're having lunch together with the whole group, or even when it's only the two of them, it doesn't matter. Seungsik will be chatting cheerfully with the others, his expression relaxed—but his arm always circling protectively around Chan's body. He doesn't force Chan to stay still; he let Chan responds to Sejun's antics animatedly, his arm just needs to be _there_.  
  
Seungwoo once snorts at him, " _Show off,_ "  
  
It only makes Seungsik pulls Chan closer, shrugging.  
  
But Chan trusts him—he trusts Seungsik with all his life, he knows Seungsik will completely stop when he cries the safe word. He knows Seungsik won't take advantage of him, however high Chan is in his state of mind.  
  
And that's why when Chan's voice starts to weaken and oddly docile, he let himself being carried away, there's nothing else but him and Seungsik, Seungsik, Seungsik, Seungsik's smell, Seungsik's body heat, Seungsik's warm hand holding Chan's neck just in the right position, his soothing voice, his wet kisses trailing along Chan's temple down to his cheek, his—  
  
Chan's head feels dizzy. His other senses are somehow getting more sensitive as he is blindfolded, on consent. They never try blindfold before; Chan is kind of freaked out by the concept of unable to see things, but he wants to try. Anything for Seungsik, basically.  
  
"Chan, honey?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
Seungsik retracts his hand from Chan's neck only to be brought up again by Chan himself.  
  
" _No,_ " Chan hisses.  
  
Seungsik chuckles, wiggling his hand away from Chan's weak grip, and opens the blindfold. Once the fabric is gone, Chan blinks. The room is illuminated only by the dim lamp on the nightstand, but Seungsik sees the way Chan's eyes are unfocused on him. He sits up a little bit higher, propping his body on the bedpost.  
  
Chan inhales sharply at the movement. Seungsik forgets Chan is still wrapped around him tight on his lap, he immediately whispers an apology.  
  
" _'ssokay,_ "  
  
Chan lunges forward, hugging Seungsik's neck, and starts to move blindly, again.  
  
"No, it's time to stop here, sweetie." Seungsik says, louder than a whisper but still quiet and stern. "Up, up, Chanie."  
  
Chan lets out incoherent mumbles, his head safely tucked in the crook of Seungsik's neck.  
  
Somehow Seungsik is able to pull himself out, with a bit of struggling here and there considering the way Chan is sitting on Seungsik's lap, and it kinds of inconvenience if he cannot (and refuses to) get up by himself.  
  
Chan is still on Seungsik's lap, but not filled up, only sitting innocently and staring at Seungsik's lips.  
  
Seungsik often tells him, hours after the chemicals are back into Chan's head and he can think straight, thanks to Seungsik's proper aftercare, that he is beautiful during the drop.  
  
"Don't I look funny," Chan usually retorts. His ears are red, Seungsik is tempted to kiss it better. "Looking all dreamy and shit."  
  
"Nah, you're cute." Seungsik says honestly. "Beautiful can't even describe it properly. It's a relief that nobody can see you like that."  
  
"Don't be silly,"  
  
But, much to Chan's amusement, sometimes Seungsik forbids him to cover up all the purplish bruises, and it makes Chan rolls his eyes and scoffs. Seungsik once catches him busy covering the bruises with colour correction—yet instead of immediately stop him, Seungsik watches Chan until he finishes, only to wipe them off again with cotton pads and makeup cleanser.  
  
"No," is Seungsik's only answer when Chan whines about other people's stare. He doesn't have any classes that day, though, but walking around with hickeys on his neck is embarrassing enough.  
  
They go to nearby shopping centre to grab lunch that day. It takes Chan a good hour of coaxing (and earn him one more hickey) for Seungsik to let him wear his coat, at least. The purple marks on Chan's chest and arms are covered alright, but there's still those peeking out of his collar, enough to satisfy Seungsik.  
  
Seungsik's face is expressionless when they walk out of his car, but his hand is making soothing circles on Chan's wrist, and he is glaring at everyone who stares at them more than two seconds.  
  
And, really, as a pleasant shiver comes down to his stomach when he catches Seungsik's stare—the familiar sharp gaze, the one that doesn't come with his usual toothy smile, Chan decides that he likes it. He knows his friends won't notice the way his heart starts hammering inside his ribcage. Serious Seungsik during movie night is not that expected, but Chan knows from the way Seungsik doesn't even lift the corner of his lips up, this intense stare is not coming from whichever conspiracy theory Hanse blurts out from the movie.  
  
Seungsik leans closer—close enough for his lips to brush Chan's reddening ear, not enough for his lips to press an actual kiss.  
  
"Mine," Seungsik whispers, before lightly bites Chan's ear and turns his attention back to the plasma screen.  
  
Somewhere in front of them—since they are huddling in front of Seungwoo's TV and Seungwoo's small sofa cannot contain all seven of them—someone scoffs,  
  
" _Show off,_ "  
  
It's Seungwoo, again, and Seungsik only childishly sticks out his tongue. Chan covers his face with his hands, slightly embarrassed, but he finds himself giggling.  
  
"Yes, I am," Chan whispers back and meets a very much surprised Seungsik, since he never really vocal about his submission. "I am yours, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream about victon with me in my twt: @ppyongtae, or updates about what I'm currently writing (and procrastinating) in my writing twt: @chaniiro!


End file.
